


feed me curry chicken for dinner

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [76]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: A slice of life Malec in which Alec gets home to Magnus cooking and the second thing he says is, "Today, I sweated". But Magnus is already so used to Alec's abrupt, random utterances that he keeps the conversation going while cooking his special stew.





	feed me curry chicken for dinner

**Everyone's**  
**in love,**  
**and flowers**  
**pick themselves.**

One evening:

As soon as Magnus hears the door opens and closes, he pushes his head around the corner and with a smile says, "Welcome home, Pretty Boy".

Alec smiles back, drops his bag in the couch and heads towards the kitchen where Magnus is, "I'm home", he says, taking out plates from the cupboard, "Today, I sweated", he nonchalantly adds, placing the plates on the table.

Magnus dips his pinky finger in the stew he's making, lets it stay on his tongue a bit then nods that he's satisfied, "I'm pretty sure we sweat every other night, Alexander... you and I both", he answers, lowering the temperature on the stove.

"True", Alec replies, taking out sets of cutleries from the drawer they keep them in, "But just imagine all the hot steamy sex we'll soon have in summer".

Magnus laughs, a hearty rumble that bounces in the evening. Turning off the rice cooker and checking the heat under the stew he replies, "Don't tell me you've worked up another kink".

"Would that be a bad thing?" Alec asks, placing the knives and forks and spoons on the table and is heading back to the fridge. "I've already spent an entire winter and an entire spring with you so, call me excited for wanting to spend an entire summer with you, too".

"And autumn?" Magnus asks, tossing some fresh green salad of romaine lettace, beetroots, spinach and apple cubes.

Alec pours some lemon water into the two glasses on the table, puts the jug down then takes the bowl of salad from Magnus's hand and lays it down. "Of course", he replies, breathing in deeply and releasing, "I'll spend an entire autumn with you and you'll do the same with me and then in winter, we'll celebrate our one year anniversary".

Magnus hums a thinking sound, "I wonder what we should do to celebrate?" he continues to ponder while pouring the stew into a bowl and setting it on the table, "Trinidad, Jamaica, The Bahamas, Barbados? I'm feeling the Caribbean vibes".

And as Magnus removes his apron, Alec takes it, folds it and puts it aside, "If I'm with you then even Edom sounds good... oh wait, no I take that back". They both laugh, him taking Magnus around the waist and kissing him with tongue and lips and a warm grip, "And you taste like curry chicken".

Magnus laughs some more and kisses him back, "Well, I hope you like it because that's dinner".

Alec kisses him again, just a peck this time, soft and spicy from the pepper on Magnus's lips, before taking a seat around the table and watching Magnus glow all the more with the candle light radiating off him, "But not as much as I love you".

Magnus also takes his seat, snaps a finger and a bottle of champagne appears, "So in which country would you like to celebrate?"

Alec snaps the bottle open and pours Magnus a glass before getting his own, "How about we do a cruise and kill two or five birds with one stone?"

With hands in the air, Magnus makes a toast, "To us".

And Alec mirrors him, "To us, indeed".

\---  
magnus x alec

 

**Author's Note:**

> quote― E. E. Cummings.


End file.
